Archaeopteryx
The rules There aren't many. # Give at least five per cent experience. # Actively level your character and professions. # Help each other. The point of the guild is to make levelling more enjoyable, both in combat and in professions. So: * Invite guildmates to go on hunts and dungeon runs with you. * Consider saving unwanted resources for other guild members who need them. * Make your crafting services available. * Consider bartering or giving to fellow guild members, rather than selling. * Don't beg. * Talk a lot! Ranks and Privileges * On trial. A new member, no privileges. * Apprentice. Either 400xp given (at 5%), or at level 20. Apprentices can invite new members, and increase their experience contribution rates if they want to. * Guard. Normal members. In addition to inviting new members and setting their own experience contributions, they can set collectors, and take anything they like from them. A few members have chosen alternative rank titles instead to reflect how they play, or just for the fun of it. * Protector. One of the five who has given the most experience to the guild, not counting the Leader and Second-in-Command. The next five are given the rank Reservist. Protectors and reservists have no extra privileges, just the fun or prestige of a special rank, and the challenge of keeping it... The rank system is kept simple to promote equality among guild members. Members don't need special permission to invite new people - only a few seconds to think about whether the new person would make good company. If you invite a new person, remember to set the XP contribution to 5%. Donnie controls the dragoturkey breeding program. Members interested in participating should talk with him about it, but should read up on them first, since breeding and riding them is more complicated than may initially appear. Note that Second-in-Command is not a normal rank. Like Leader, Second-in-Command is more like an obligation. Ranking cycle Every week or two, inactive members are removed. Inactivity may be determined by any of the following criteria: * Staying under level 20 for more than a week. * Staying On Trial for more than two weeks. * Contributing no experience and making no level gains for several weeks. * Never talking to anyone. FAQ So who's in this guild? Archaeopteryx members tend to be low-key players, helpful and friendly, and more interested in having fun and finding interesting stuff than competing. Several members are of high level (even over 100), and many practise high-level professions, including several at level 100. Members cover a wide range of ages and levels. Why doesn't the guild have more collectors? Most members are too busy with other things so don't feel like it. What's the best thing I can do for the guild? Level up! Don't give too much of your xp to the guild. Can I have a dragoturkey? You can buy dragoturkey ownership certificates from sellrooms in Bonta and Brakmar. Occasionally you may find people selling them in Astrub, too. Or one of our breeders might sell you one at a better price, if you're a long-time loyal member. Note that dragoturkeys will not carry players under level 60, or players without a subscription. The Second-in-Command administers privileges relating to paddock use. Where did the guild come from? Archaeopteryx was formed on 14 Flovor, 637 (14 February, 2007) by several people whose previous guild leader had mysteriously disappeared. The guildalogem came from a battle with a single tofu. What does the Leader do? The leader does the basic rank administration, and encourages members to become self-sufficient enough to help newer people. As such, he does not lend or give money, but he will suggest ways to make money if you want to know. Can I join? Look for us and ask! We're happy to let you try us out for a while.